


Месть

by Nobel Don (hastarkis)



Series: Месть [3]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Angst, Graphic Description of Violence in Hallucinations, M/M, Mr. Orange/Mr. White UST, Post-Canon, Self-Harm, Swearing, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hastarkis/pseuds/Nobel%20Don
Summary: Ларри не смог убить Фредди на складе, но Фредди и так хватило сильных впечатлений. Он восстановился физически, но не морально, и никак не может с этим смириться. А еще он знает, что Ларри обязательно придет, чтобы закончить начатое.
Relationships: Mr. Orange (Reservoir Dogs)/Original Male Character(s), Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Series: Месть [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701004
Kudos: 3
Collections: WTF Tarantino 2020





	Месть

ㅤㅤПроцесс реабилитации был долгим и неприятным. Фредди пялился в белоснежный потолок, разгрызая таблетки, пялился в глаза врача пустым взглядом, пялился в яремную впадину медсестры (д о к т о р ш и, иначе и не назовешь), которая меняла ему капельницы.  
ㅤㅤДекольте у нее было, но Фредди пришлось бы слишком напрягаться, чтобы смотреть вглубь халата. У докторши на шее болталась золотая цепочка, а на цепочке болтался золотой крестик.  
ㅤㅤ _Господи, прости,_ думал Фредди, но представлял при этом совсем не Иисуса.  
ㅤㅤФредди не помнил (не знал) ни одной молитвы. Его мать была так ревнива в своей набожности, что не давала ему в руки ни библию, ни четки. Она пропадала по воскресеньям в церкви, а в будни щебетала с такими же набожными подругами, но на вопросы Фредди огрызалась упрямо и со злобой. Это не для детей; вырастешь — тогда поймешь.  
ㅤㅤФредди вырос, но так и не понял. Не понял ни бога, ни религии, ни справедливости, ни доблести, ни закона. Не понял он и того, почему свет так резал ему глаза, пусть даже и отраженный от распятия. Потом он получил разрешение подниматься с койки, время потекло быстрее, а в жизни прибавилось разнообразия: Фредди теперь мог залипать на трещинах в штукатурке, на узоре плитки и на своем собственном отражении, — но свет все равно резал ему глаза.  
ㅤㅤЕще Фредди мог залипать в присутствии доктора Хоупа, который представился мозгоправом.  
ㅤㅤДоктор Хоуп, конечно, назвал себя иначе, как-то мягче и по-научному, но Фредди не утруждался самообманом. Его за шкирку вбросили в криминальное болото, дали книжку с анекдотами и сказали: действуй по обстоятельствам. Потом Фредди словил пулю и истекал кровью. Потом истекал кровью в два раза больше, когда тот мужик в костюме пытался его защитить, но не срослось.  
ㅤㅤПотом Фредди очнулся в больнице с чужой кровью в венах.  
ㅤㅤВ него влили не пойми сколько чужой крови, а Фредди даже не знал имя этого человека. Из-за него у Фредди тряслись руки, ныл бок и чесалось все тело. Это была кровь какого-то ссыкливого засранца с тревожным расстройством.  
ㅤㅤНи единого повода подсылать кого-нибудь покопаться у Фредди в мозгах, чтобы решить, годен ли он к дальнейшей службе.  
ㅤㅤ _Пошел нахуй._  
ㅤㅤЭта мысль звучала в нем затравленно, но без рвения. Фредди чувствовал себя загнанным псом, безнадежно изранившим лапы; он стоял перед зеркалом в выдраенной до блеска казенной ванной и не узнавал самого себя. Фредди — не волк, не охотничая сука и не гончая с гордой осанкой и безупречным нюхом. Фредди никогда не питал насчет себя каких-то иллюзий. Единственное, что он умел действительно хорошо, — это адаптироваться, и в некоторых ситуациях лучшей адаптацией было смирение.  
ㅤㅤНо "пошел нахуй" звучало внутри Фредди зло, обиженно и потерянно. Доктор Хоуп пытался влезть ему в голову, а Фредди внутренне ежился под чужим взглядом, как девчонка, зажатая в подворотне толпой подвыпивших мужиков.  
ㅤㅤ— Возможно, все же стоит позвонить кому-то из вашей семьи или друзей? — вежливо уточнил доктор Хоуп. Фредди разлип и с непониманием уставился Хоупу между глаз, потом проследил его взгляд и повертел в руках ручку. На листке блокнота развалились жирно выделенные буквы, складывавшиеся в пресное Д Ж О Н. Фредди обвел имя в овал и потер переносицу.  
ㅤㅤ— Нет, спасибо. Это по работе.  
ㅤㅤДоктор Хоуп почти вздохнул, и, наверное, этот _почти_ -вздох мог кого-то обмануть.  
ㅤㅤКого-то, кто не коп на негласном наблюдении. Фредди поморщился этой мысли и, когда Хоуп наконец-то исчез из палаты, дописал под овалом так же размашисто и остервенело: Д О У.  
ㅤㅤДжон. Пусть его будут звать Джон.

ㅤㅤСсыкливый засранец Джон с первой отрицательной затаился где-то у Фредди под ребрами. Его кровь пропитала Фредди изнутри, и больше всего ему хотелось выцарапать Джона из себя, чтобы снова стать прежним, потому что Джон был слишком ссыклив даже для того, чтобы спокойно смириться.  
ㅤㅤ _Пошел нахуй, Джон._  
ㅤㅤФредди написал это в блокноте сто раз, заботливо пронумеровав каждую строчку от нуля до девяносто девяти. Где бы сейчас ни находился Джон, сдавший когда-то кровь ради халявных нескольких баксов, Фредди его ненавидел всем сердцем.  
ㅤㅤЭтот листок из блокнота Фредди съел, не слишком уверенный ни в урнах, ни в сливе унитаза. Джон его заставил. Джон ныл в унисон с зашитыми ранами, у Джона тряслись руки и сжималось очко каждый раз, как открывалась дверь в палату. Джон прятал блокнот у груди, на всякий случай подпихивая его под самый верхний оборот бинтов.  
ㅤㅤФредди его ненавидел.  
ㅤㅤХоуп делал вид, что не замечает подобных мелочей, но Фредди был копом и фальшь чуял за версту. Самым отвратительным было то, что параноик Джон теперь тоже ее чуял.  
ㅤㅤФредди солгал бы, если б сказал, что его это не беспокоит.  
ㅤㅤА Джон, конечно, почуял бы и эту ложь тоже. Торчать с ним в больнице становилось почти невыносимо.  
ㅤㅤ— Когда меня выпишут? — на всякий случай уточнил Фредди у доктора Хоупа во время очередного приема.  
ㅤㅤ _Блять, какого хера,_ думал он, стоя на лестнице перед клиникой с потертым вещмешком на плече.  
ㅤㅤДверь за ним закрылась мягко и вежливо: всего доброго, скорейшего выздоровления. Фредди не знал, как на это реагировать. Его выпнули так быстро, что невольно закрадывалось подозрение: только этого и ждали. Только этого и ждал хренов доктор Хоуп, который лез окольными путями, пытаясь докопаться до чего-то весомого.  
ㅤㅤФредди сопротивлялся, потому что ни одному нормальному человеку не понравится, когда тебе лезут в голову через задницу, но теперь, когда двери за ним закрылись так легко и по первой просьбе, Фредди начал смутно подозревать, что проиграл эту битву.  
ㅤㅤ _Пошел нахуй, Джон._  
ㅤㅤФредди пощупал ребра и вдохнул полной грудью, испытывая себя на прочность. У него был рецепт на обезболивающие и пара знакомых, торговавших травкой. Бумажки, связанные с больничным, должны были передать в полицию в течение нескольких дней.  
ㅤㅤПохуй. В любом случае, его там не ждут еще недели две минимум.  
ㅤㅤА Холлуэй не озадачился даже тем, чтобы его навестить.  
ㅤㅤОни вообще-то не были друзьями, подумал Фредди по дороге домой, и работали вместе только потому что Холлуэй вел это дело, а Фредди оказался хорошим кандидатом для внедрения. Фредди не ждал визитов и уж тем более не ждал извинений, но уж «хей, приятель, хорошо сработано» он заслужил точно.  
ㅤㅤОн заслужил чуть больше, чем открытка на тумбочке, расписанная закорючками подписей и ободряющих рожиц.  
ㅤㅤОн заслужил чуть больше, чем вечно-недовольный нытик Джон.

ㅤㅤДжон вообще был неприятным парнем. Он выглядел как нарик, ржал во весь голос над тупыми шутками и пихал Фредди в плечо, показывая в телевизор. Джон был отвратителен, а у Фредди тряслись руки и сводило кисти. Он очень хотел вцепиться Джону в его убогую рожу и вдавить большие пальцы в глаза до тех пор, пока сопротивление не исчезнет, а ржач Джона не превратится в визг. Джон визжал бы от боли истошно и остервенело, пока кровь на его щеках мешалась с бело-желтоватым, а хороший коп Фредди грелся, оставляя отпечатки внутри его черепа. Там внутри было бы тепло и уютно.  
ㅤㅤДжон был слишком ссыклив для подобного.  
ㅤㅤПоэтому Фредди свалил из гостиной подальше от орущего телевизора и ржущего нарика, сбежал, поджав хвост, в ванную, где склонился над раковиной. Ледяная вода спутала ему волосы и залилась в уши, белый шум отрезал прочие звуки, вымывая и ор, и ржач, и Джона. Фредди попробовал сосредоточиться на ощущениях, холод окутывал макушку, стекал на лицо, заливался в нос, кусал кончики пальцев, лез под ворот рубашки. Фредди фыркал, а холод полз ниже — по лопаткам, по позвоночнику. Рубашка прилипла к телу, горел теперь только живот.  
ㅤㅤСтало легче.  
ㅤㅤФредди почувствовал, как чья-то рука легла ему на затылок, а пальцы вплелись в волосы.  
ㅤㅤФредди осторожно выдохнул, стараясь не хватануть воды, и последовал за движением ладони. Его вытащили из-под крана, отерли платком воду со лба, Фредди устало замычал и поднял взгляд в зеркало.  
ㅤㅤ _Он._  
ㅤㅤФредди уставился ему в глаза через зеркало и замер, словно мышь перед удавом. Пальцы на затылке сжались, натягивая пряди коротких волос, и Фредди шумно вдохнул, вцепившись пальцами в края раковины.  
ㅤㅤ— Кто у нас крепкий парень? — голос звучал тревожно и участливо, так разговаривают с детьми или умалишенными. Пальцы на затылке сжимались сильнее, словно пытаясь содрать с Фредди скальп.  
ㅤㅤНе только скальп, догадывался он, а всю кожу, всё его хреново лицо пытались стянуть, как маску — фальшивую, не принадлежащую ему маску.  
ㅤㅤ _Господи, прости,_ думал Фредди, чувствуя, как бешено колотится его сердце, но вслух сказал совсем другое:  
ㅤㅤ— Я, — он сглотнул и поежился от текущей по спине воды. — Я крепкий парень.  
ㅤㅤКогда Фредди потянуло губы и заныл лоб, он успокоился. Все встало на свои места. Его лицо — не его лицо.  
ㅤㅤФредди успокоился, а заботливый шепот над ухом пробирал до костей и холода в загривке:  
ㅤㅤ— Не бейся головой, Фредди, а то пол расхуяришь.  
ㅤㅤФредди рефлекторно дернулся, сопротивляясь, но сильный тычок вогнал его лицом в зеркало. Зеркало треснуло. Мелкое стеклянное крошево тут же расцарапало лоб и щеки, Фредди зажмурился и попытался упереться в стены, или в раковину, или куда-нибудь, но его оттащили и врезали в зеркало снова. Кровь залила глаза, оглушительный звон забил уши. Раковина встретила Фредди бассейном напа́давших осколков. Один впился ему в губу, несколько вспороли скулы и щеки, еще один уперся под бровью. Глубоко. Фредди почувствовал его своим глазом.  
ㅤㅤФредди заорал.  
ㅤㅤВо всю глотку, во все легкие, во все те несколько мгновений, пока за волосы его оттаскивали обратно. Потом Фредди до хруста врезался в край раковины переносицей и захлебнулся хлынувшей в горло кровью.  
ㅤㅤОт боли онемело лицо. Теплое сочилось, казалось, из каждой поры. Надкушенный язык пульсировал. Край раковины треснул под зубами.  
ㅤㅤЗубы Фредди тоже треснули, десны прошило болью даже сквозь огонь ран и переломов, прошило до самого затылка, сквозь глаза, сквозь виски, сквозь пазухи. Фредди сучил руками по кафелю и не мог найти, за что ухватиться, спазм крутил легкие, залитые кровью, но времени ни на вдох, ни на кашель не было.  
ㅤㅤНе было воздуха на крик.

ㅤㅤВ комнате не было воздуха. Фредди подорвался на постели и забился в угол кровати. Лихорадочно вцепился в собственное лицо. Волосы были все еще мокрые от ледяной воды.  
ㅤㅤМокрые от пота, на самом деле.  
ㅤㅤЩеку перечертил шрам завернувшейся наволочки, Фредди нащупал его с ужасом, лихорадочно потянулся к выключателю настольной лампы, потом нащупал еще раз.  
ㅤㅤНет, не шрам, не рана, просто след. Считай до десяти. Раз…  
ㅤㅤ— Сука, — просипел Фредди, уставившись на свои дрожащие ладони, — какая же ты сука, а, съеби из моей головы, съеби, пожалуйста, съеби…  
ㅤㅤОн тяжело сглотнул слюну и только со второго раза сумел сжать ладонями виски. Тоскливо ныли шрамы на животе.  
ㅤㅤТаблетки грохнулись на пол и затрещали внутри бутылька.  
ㅤㅤОрал невыключенный телевизор.  
ㅤㅤНа экране кто-то ржал над тупыми шутками.

ㅤㅤ— Нихера не смешно, Клайв.  
ㅤㅤФредди все равно ухмыльнулся, но не получилось: губы как будто свело, правый уголок дернулся непроизвольно и не туда, куда надо, а Клайв осекся и неловко почесал бровь.  
ㅤㅤГлубоким вечером здесь почти никого не было. Несколько дежурных, один Орсон в дальнем углу, зашившийся с бумагами, да Клайв, который всегда сидел допоздна, если не играл в гольф. Фредди побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику и осмотрелся. Его стол стоял чуть дальше: у окна, ближе к выходу. И даже от стола Клайва можно было разглядеть там розовую подарочную бумагу.  
ㅤㅤПидоры.  
ㅤㅤ— Да брось, — натужно посмеялся Клайв, пытаясь разрядить обстановку. — Все соскучились, вот и бесоебят. Зашел бы поздороваться, глядишь меньше бы шутили.  
ㅤㅤ— Вот потому и не заходил, — вздохнул Фредди и закинул ногу на ногу, развалившись в кресле. Немного попустило, но Клайв, конечно, смотрел настороженно. В любом другом случае Фредди бы не принял это на свой счет, потому что мог придумать с десяток причин такой постной морды лица. В конце концов, у Клайва хватало говна и на работе, и в личной жизни, чтобы смотреть волком на каждого встречного.  
ㅤㅤВ любом другом случае, но не в этом. В Клайве было что-то неправильное, что-то неестественное и нездоровое, чего Фредди никак не мог понять. Но чуял, очень хорошо чуял, что что-то здесь не так. От Клайва несло гнилью.  
ㅤㅤ— Так что, — Клайв побарабанил пальцами по столу, когда пауза затянулась, — тебя уже выписали, а?  
ㅤㅤФредди цыкнул и подхватил с журнального столика кубик Рубика. Бесполезная штука, когда не умеешь его собирать; Фредди мог только перекидывать игрушку из ладони в ладонь, чтобы хоть как-то занять руки.  
ㅤㅤХоть как-то скрыть дрожь в пальцах, хоть как-то отвлечь внимание от самого себя, жадно ловящего каждый жест.  
ㅤㅤ— Отпустили домой, — кивнул он, бездумно прокручивая яркие грани. — Но я все еще на больничном, конечно.  
ㅤㅤ— Ну, — развел руками Клайв, — это же отлично? Здорово. Даже, я бы сказал, заебись! Мы все тебя ждем обратно к нам.  
ㅤㅤЗавоняло сильнее. Фредди помолчал, взвешивая всё, что только что услышал.  
ㅤㅤ— И это все?.. — уточнил он вежливо. Охуительно вежливо с его стороны, надо сказать.  
ㅤㅤКлайв стушевался:  
ㅤㅤ— А… что ты хочешь услышать?..  
ㅤㅤФредди указал на него пальцем, потом на себя, потом снова на него.  
ㅤㅤ«Серьезно? — спрашивал он жестами. — Вот это сейчас серьезно было?.. Потому что выглядит как очередная дешевая шутка».  
ㅤㅤ— Клайв, скажи, я, по-твоему, что, ебанутый? Или ты думаешь, что я ничего не понимаю?  
ㅤㅤ— Фред…  
ㅤㅤ— Нет, подожди, — перебил его Фредди, откинув кубик обратно на стол. — Меня, по-твоему, что, по голове ебнули? Скажи мне, меня по голове ебнули?  
ㅤㅤ— Нет, но…  
ㅤㅤ— Так какого хера ты со мной говоришь, как с идиотом, Клайв?..  
ㅤㅤКлайв выдохнул и принялся массировать лоб. Фредди уставился на него и развел руками, ожидая ответа.  
ㅤㅤ— Ну?  
ㅤㅤ— Слушай, — Клайв тоже развел руками, но сделал это как делают люди, собравшиеся, наконец-то, снять засранные штаны и поделиться плохими новостями. Он вздохнул и снова развел руками. Потом сцепил ладони в замок. Фредди затошнило от запаха.  
ㅤㅤ— Знаешь что, Клайв? — он зачем-то похлопал себя по карманам. В одном из них затрещали по бутыльку таблетки. Сука.  
ㅤㅤ _Иди нахуй, Хоуп._  
ㅤㅤ— Так вот знаешь, что? Иди-ка ты тоже нахуй. Все, — он резко обвел жестом пустой отдел, — в с е идите нахуй вместе с ебаными врачами, слышал меня?  
ㅤㅤ— Да ну эй! Эй! Эй! — Клайв примирительно выставил ладони, будто разговаривал с кем-то на грани срыва, и на этот жест Фредди оскорбился. Потому что он нормальный, он не собирается срываться, не собирается никому вспарывать глотки, хотя черт тебя дери, Клайв, чертовски хочется. Чертовски хочется, но он этого не делает, он себя полностью, блять, контролирует, потому что именно это отличает психа от нормального человека, несмотря ни на какие сраные бумажки!  
ㅤㅤКлайв молчал, Фредди стиснул зубы, так и замерев с оттопыренным в сторону Клайва указательным пальцем.  
ㅤㅤ— Хей, Фред, — мягко начал Клайв, когда затянулась и эта пауза. Добродетель сочилась из него жирными пятнами и воняла так, что Фредди молился не проблеваться. — Не знаю, какая муха тебя укусила, но так ведь дела не делаются. Отдохни, подлечись и возвращайся. Вообще, на твоем месте…  
ㅤㅤ— На моем месте только я, — ощерился Фредди в ответ и поднялся.  
ㅤㅤРазговор не задался.

ㅤㅤЭто даже не было крахом его карьеры. Фредди не мог определиться, была ли у него карьера вообще или была, но рухнула задолго до того, как врач с ироничной фамилией написал свое заключение.  
ㅤㅤНапример, она могла рухнуть, когда Фредди согласился принять участие в деле. Потому что как только ты снимаешь форму и сдаешь значок, ты становишься гражданским. Как только ты переступаешь порог и здороваешься с кем-то по ту сторону, ты перестаешь существовать, и единственная твоя страховка — это люди, которые помнят тебя в лицо и видели твое личное дело.  
ㅤㅤТы ходишь по охуенно тонкому льду, потому что у них — у ребят в черных строгих костюмах — у них чуйка на фальшь. Они, может, не отличат копа под прикрытием от трусливой шавки, неспособной спустить курок, но им и не нужно, потому что и те, и те в любом случае идут в расход.  
ㅤㅤИ чтобы сойти за своего, сначала ты нарушаешь закон, а потом переступаешь через себя. Не только потому что так нужно для дела, а просто чтобы, блять, выжить. Продержаться еще немного.  
ㅤㅤДождаться подкрепления, спрятаться где-нибудь, чтобы не попасть под горячую руку, а потом ждать вердикта: достаточно ли велики грехи тех, за кем ты вел охоту, чтобы тебе простили твои.  
ㅤㅤ— Что ты несешь, черт, что ты несешь…  
ㅤㅤФредди сполз по стене на дно ванны и зажал виски коленями, пытаясь сосредоточиться на шуме льющейся воды. Пульсировало в затылке, ныло где-то под ребрами. Ныло, если прислушаться, вообще всё тело, откуда-то отчаянно несло гнилью, и Фредди отстраненно подумал, что надо бы почистить слив.  
ㅤㅤПосле душа стало легче, но от одежды тоже несло. Фредди принюхался к свежей рубашке: к вороту, к манжетам, — но точно распознал только химический запах дешевого порошка.  
ㅤㅤА откуда-то все-таки несло. Фредди облазил всю квартиру, сунул нос в каждый слив и под каждую тумбочку, но запах, видимо, шел откуда-то из вне. Где-то в подвале сдох выводок кошек или жирная крыса навернулась в вентиляционный тупик и так и не смогла выбраться.  
ㅤㅤЗапах тухлятины не был чем-то непривычным. Когда работаешь копом, иногда доводится наведываться в дома, где хозяева, как Джон, продолбали всю свою жизнь, а не только очередь на генеральную уборку. И на свалку выезжать тоже иногда приходится.  
ㅤㅤТолько Фредди никогда не рассчитывал, что свалка вдруг переедет к нему.  
ㅤㅤВоздух, ему нужно было всего несколько глотков свежего воздуха.

ㅤㅤНесколько глотков будвайзера.  
ㅤㅤФредди устроился за барной стойкой. По радио передавали футбольный матч, но Фредди не вслушивался. Слова мешались с музыкой, пиво мешалось с орешками. Соль на языке приятно стягивала кожу, и Фредди залипал над бутылкой, скребя соленым языком по кромке зубов. Кончик был надкушен: Фредди отвлекался от мыслей, подкладывая его под клыки и сжимая до боли. Боль переходила в онемение, онемение переходило в кисловатый привкус во рту. Ранки на кончике языка саднили при каждом глотке воды, пива или газировки и взрывались болью от любой еды, имевшей температуру.  
ㅤㅤЗато так Фредди чувствовал, что еще жив.  
ㅤㅤ— Можно вырубить эту хрень?  
ㅤㅤФредди украдкой покосился в сторону голоса. Мужик в костюме — не черном, обычном, коричневом, без пиджака — посасывал темное пиво из бокала. Фредди хмыкнул себе под нос, пытаясь сосредоточиться на блюзовом мотиве и абстрагироваться от шума ликующей толпы, восхваляющей очередной тачдаун. Бармен покачал головой:  
ㅤㅤ— Музыку не выключу.  
ㅤㅤ— Да сдалась мне твоя музыка, говорильню выруби. В одно ухо музыка, в другое эта хуйня жужжит — Рэмс что-то там, Рэмс что-то здесь — и нихрена все равно не разобрать.  
ㅤㅤ— Посетителям обычно нравится, — отозвался бармен, не особенно пытаясь спорить, но мужик не унимался:  
ㅤㅤ— Каким посетителям? — насел он и обернулся, пытаясь увидеть хоть кого-то. Было еще рано, и людей Фредди пересчитал бы по пальцам. За барной стойкой они с этим мужиком и вовсе были только вдвоем.  
ㅤㅤ— Эй, парень?  
ㅤㅤФредди не подал виду, что слушал разговор, и обернулся только когда его позвали еще раз:  
ㅤㅤ— Парень!  
ㅤㅤ— Чего?  
ㅤㅤ— Тебе эта хрень нравится? — мужик в костюме указал на радио.  
ㅤㅤФредди криво улыбнулся и покачал головой:  
ㅤㅤ— Неа, только отвлекает постоянно.  
ㅤㅤ— Вот! Слышал? Вырубай говорильню, заебало уже.  
ㅤㅤМужик был в брюках и рубашке, а куртку повесил на спинку барного стула. Фредди полез в свою и нащупал бутылек с таблетками. Это успокаивало. Придавало уверенности. Фредди не трогал свой обезбол без особой надобности (никогда не трогал), потому что знал, к чему это может привести. Джон стоял у него перед глазами каждую ебаную ночь, худой, с мешками под глазами и выпученными глазными яблоками, как у мопса. Фредди хотелось избавить Джона от мучений и вправить их на место. Фредди стоял перед зеркалом в ванной и трогал собственные глаза, пытаясь понять, не стал ли мопсом сам, потому что если кровь Джона могла заставить сжиматься его очко, то вполне могла и вытолкнуть наружу его глаза. Фредди очень не хотел, чтобы у него выпали глаза, поэтому давил на них, пока умывался, пока растирал лицо от усталости и пока пытался абстрагироваться от окружающего шума. С каждым разом давил все сильнее, чтоб наверняка.  
ㅤㅤДжон рылся в карманах лихорадочно и совсем не курил табак, поэтому Фредди рылся нарочито медленно и подсел на сигареты с удвоенной силой. Пачка сигарет лежала здесь же, рядом с таблетками. Фредди вытащил ее, потом прикурил и придвинул к себе пепельницу. Махнул пачкой так, чтобы мужик заметил.  
ㅤㅤ— Сигарету хочешь?  
ㅤㅤТот, удовлетворенный выключенным радио, уже снова углубился то ли в записную книжку, то ли в сканворды, поглаживая бокал средним пальцем. Он посмотрел на Фредди с удивлением, но потом добродушно улыбнулся:  
ㅤㅤ— Нет, спасибо.  
ㅤㅤФредди смотрел на его улыбку и щурился от лезущего в глаза дыма. Тыкался покусанным языком себе в зубы, выковыривая солоноватые кусочки орешков из-под десен.  
ㅤㅤ— А анекдот? — спросил он.  
ㅤㅤ— Чего?  
ㅤㅤ— Хочешь анекдот? — Фредди повторил громче и сбил в пепельницу первый пепел.  
ㅤㅤ— Анекдот? — уточнил мужик, отпив из своего бокала. Фредди даже заметил за бокалом улыбку, хотя вопрос звучал, скорее, с непониманием.  
ㅤㅤ— Да, анекдот, — кивнул Фредди, закинувшись орешками, — знаешь, смешная история из тех, которые печатают в газетах.  
ㅤㅤ— Короткая?  
ㅤㅤ— Длинная, — довольно протянул Фредди, — как вся моя жизнь.  
ㅤㅤВ этот раз улыбку за бокалом мужик не прятал, он рассмеялся в голос и повернулся на стуле:  
ㅤㅤ— Окей, я не тороплюсь. Валяй, интересно послушать.  
ㅤㅤ— Слушай сюда, — поманил его Фредди, понижая голос, — это было в восемьдесят шестом, знаешь, когда была охуенная нехватка дури, ага?..

ㅤㅤОн не поверил, Фредди понял это по его глазам и снисходительной улыбке. Конечно, не поверил. У Фредди не было за плечами никого, кто сказал бы: знаю этого перца, надежный чувак, лучше многих, один раз спас мою задницу, и вообще душа компании. У Фредди был только он сам и смешные истории из жизни. И самой смешной была про травку в восемьдесят шестом.  
ㅤㅤИстория, которой никогда не было.  
ㅤㅤМужик не поверил, но все равно смеялся, и Фредди ржал вместе с ним, потому что Джон обожал тупые шутки.  
ㅤㅤ— Терри, — протянул мужик руку, сперва отерев ее салфеткой.  
ㅤㅤДжон был ссыкливым тревожным засранцем, и Фредди с покалывающим на языке злорадством пожал Терри ладонь:  
ㅤㅤ— Очень приятно, я Джон.  
ㅤㅤ— Джонни, значит, а? — рассмеялся Терри. — Ты веселый парень, Джонни.  
ㅤㅤФредди осклабился, отвлекшись на орешки. Хотелось сдохнуть и еще будвайзера.  
ㅤㅤ— Я охуенно веселый парень, Терри.  
ㅤㅤ— Я вижу. Еще будешь?  
ㅤㅤФредди кивнул, Терри придвинул стул ближе и показал бармену два пальца. Им подали по пиву. Потом еще раз. Потом еще.  
ㅤㅤЗа чужой счет пилось куда интереснее. Запах чеснока от сухариков перебивал вонь от одежды. Пиво бередило язык, Терри травил байки. Терри оказался разговорчивым, с подвешенным языком. Фредди (Джо-Джон-Джонни) болтал ногами на высоком стуле и слушал, кивал, поддакивал. Иногда вставлял шутки. Пьяным Фредди нравился себе чуть больше, потому что почти не думал и не принюхивался.  
ㅤㅤК вечеру набился народ и музыку сделали громче, так что Фредди пришлось наклониться ближе:  
ㅤㅤ— Чуешь запах, а?  
ㅤㅤНемного не рассчитав, он промахнулся рукой мимо стойки и чуть не наебнулся прямо на Терри, но тот поймал его и помог удержать равновесие. Кажется, Терри даже что-то сказал в ответ, но за музыкой и приятным шумом в голове Фредди пропустил это мимо ушей.  
ㅤㅤ— З-а-п-а-х. Чуешь?  
ㅤㅤ— Какой запах?  
ㅤㅤ— Ну, запах? — Фредди показалось, что Терри его не понял из-за заплетающегося языка, так что он повторил еще медленнее и четче: — За-па-х.  
ㅤㅤТерри, уже давно перешедший то ли на ром, то ли на что-то такого же темно-древесного цвета, поморщился и отмахнулся, хлопнув Фредди по коленке.  
ㅤㅤ— Ни черта не чувствую. Что за запах?  
ㅤㅤ— Ну… ну такой, — Фредди напрягся, пытаясь подобрать слово, и пожевал язык. Запах был отвратительный, он тонко и незаметно вплетался в клубное амбре из выпивки, закусок и пота. Как будто трубу в сортире прорвало.  
ㅤㅤ— Бля, мне надо отлить, — перескочил Фредди на новую мысль и слез со стула.  
ㅤㅤ— Погоди, погоди, — Терри схватил его за руку, не давая уйти, — мне уже пора, Джонни, я сваливаю.  
ㅤㅤФредди пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы сосредоточиться на словах и попытаться расстроиться:  
ㅤㅤ— А, ну окей.  
ㅤㅤ— Я бываю здесь по пятницам. Вот прямо здесь, — Терри хлопнул свободной рукой по стойке, так и не выпустив Фредди из хватки.  
ㅤㅤ— Ага.  
ㅤㅤ— Запомнил?  
ㅤㅤ— По пятницам, ага.  
ㅤㅤ— Прямо здесь.  
ㅤㅤ— Я понял.  
ㅤㅤ— Приходи, Джонни.  
ㅤㅤ— Приду.  
ㅤㅤ— Хорошо.  
ㅤㅤТерри разжал пальцы, похлопал Фредди по спине, по загривку, взъерошил волосы и оперся ему на плечо, чтобы слезть со стула. Оставив под бокалом деньги, он отсалютовал Фредди. Фредди ответил без энтузиазма, но тому была веская причина: готовый взорваться мочевой пузырь.  
ㅤㅤВ сортире пахло каким-то освежителем. Химозный запах хвои ударил в ноздри, и Фредди решил, что дышать тут носом — не слишком хорошая идея.  
ㅤㅤТерри — хороший мужик, подумал Фредди, расправляясь с ширинкой и затем с облегчением упершись лбом в стену над писсуаром. Хороший и правильный. Жизнь знает, повидал пол Америки, исколесил ее от восточного побережья до западного. Это все, что Фредди запомнил про Ларри, но точно знал, что мужик он харизматичный и знает, чего хочет от жизни. Такие всегда добиваются своего.  
ㅤㅤЛарри всегда добивался своего. Он говорил немного, зато четко; его хотелось слушать, у него хотелось учиться. Ларри очень трепетно относился к своим навыкам, почти как к корпоративной тайне или тайным премудростям профессионала. И, как из любого профессионала, знания из Ларри все равно сочились, хотел он того или нет.  
ㅤㅤФредди думал, что Ларри хотел.  
ㅤㅤЕще Ларри хотел его себе.  
ㅤㅤЛарри мог бы говорить, что переживал за их общее дело, когда раздавал Фредди бесплатные, но охрененно ценные советы.  
ㅤㅤСначала ты переступаешь через закон, потом переступаешь через себя — только чтобы выжить, потому что тех, кто слишком ссыклив и не может нажать спусковой крючок, пускают в расход. Ларри могло бы быть наплевать, но он не хотел пускать в расход Фредди.  
ㅤㅤФредди и сам не хотел пускаться в расход, и Ларри с этим его отцовским-но-не-совсем вниманием, беспокойством и советами ему нравился.  
ㅤㅤ— Ты хороший вор, парень, — говорил Ларри проникновенно, положив Фредди ладонь на затылок, — ты хороший вор, а можешь стать еще лучше. Слушай правильных людей и не закапывай свой талант, ладно?  
ㅤㅤ _Правильных людей,_ он так и сказал, Фредди отлично запомнил эту фразу. Ларри, конечно, имел в виду себя, а еще он вроде как просил Фредди сделать _правильный_ выбор. Ларри всегда добивался своего, но никогда этим не хвалился. Он просто делал и просто рассказывал истории о том, как что-то сделал, но все его рассказы неизменно заканчивались одинаково: Ларри получал то, что хотел. Так или иначе. Такова мораль истории.  
ㅤㅤПоэтому на самом-то деле у Фредди никакого выбора уже не было.  
ㅤㅤ _Сделаем дело и можем поработать вместе,_ предложил тогда Фредди, пожав плечами. С Ларри было приятно работать, он умел прикрывать спину даже в повседневной жизни, с ним было спокойно сидеть в одной машине, а ладонь, по-хозяйски расположившаяся на загривке, не пугала. Фредди рядом с Ларри мог бы не только нарушить закон, но и с легкостью переступить через себя. И он предложил сам, первым, потому что хотел Ларри рядом.  
ㅤㅤХотел, чтобы Ларри прикрывал ему спину, и с тех пор каждый день в зеркале Фредди видел лживого уебка, пытающегося выжить.  
ㅤㅤФредди сдавило виски.  
ㅤㅤФредди похлопали по плечу.  
ㅤㅤ— Ты в порядке, приятель?  
ㅤㅤФредди выдохнул и перекатился лбом по приятно прохладной стене, чтобы видеть краем глаза хоть что-нибудь кроме синеватой плитки.  
ㅤㅤПотом Фредди посмотрел вниз на свой член. С него не капало, в писсуаре было пусто. Фредди напрягся, чтобы вспомнить, хотел ли он вообще отлить, или отлитое смыло подтекающей водой.  
ㅤㅤТак текли все его дни, уходили в канализацию совершенно без его ведома: Фредди приходил в себя в кровати, в душе, посреди улицы, на кассе, в кино, в парке — и не помнил, когда потерял связь с реальностью.  
ㅤㅤ— Всё-е… — он вяло отмахнулся и измученно выдохнул, заправляя член обратно в ширинку и застегивая молнию. — Всё ок, не еби мозг.  
ㅤㅤПочему-то его все-таки взяли за плечи, перехватили за волосы, потянули к кабинкам. Мягко, почти ласково. Так казалось. Фредди плохо соображал. Может и сильно. Какая разница?  
ㅤㅤ— Съеби, эй, — попытался он отбиться, — съеби с… с моей головы съеби…  
ㅤㅤФредди рухнул на колени перед толчком, упершись в него руками. Сиденье было поднято, на ободке пестрели следы грязных ботинок и чьи-то присохшие волосы.  
ㅤㅤЗапах освежителя кончился, осталась только сдавливающая горло вонь проточной воды, смешавшейся с хлоркой.  
ㅤㅤФредди не сдержался. Желудок скрутил спазм, в носу засвербело от чеснока и газов. Фредди сблевал, а рука держала его ненавязчиво, но крепко. Где-то сзади хлопнула дверь. Кто-то вошел. Кто-то должен был видеть, как блюющего Фредди держат над унитазом против его воли.  
ㅤㅤОн хотел сказать: спасибо.  
ㅤㅤЕще он хотел сказать: помогите.  
ㅤㅤОн попытался дотянуться до смыва, но цепочка болталась слишком высоко; смотреть без смыва совсем не хотелось. Фредди дышал ртом, выжидая, слюни капали у него с подбородка и сильно свербело в носоглотке. Он хотел сказать: подай бумагу, — но вместо этого утерся рукавом. Поскреб язык зубами, наколол клыками кончик. Больно. Наверное.  
ㅤㅤФредди открыл глаза, ожидая увидеть пиво вперемешку с острыми крошками сухарей и орешков.  
ㅤㅤВместо них унитаз был полон крови.  
ㅤㅤАлая, она сбилась в пену и крутилась на дне, заляпала мелкими брызгами даже края ободка и низ крышки. Фредди осоловело пожевал язык, думая, что не мог прокусить его настолько сильно, чтобы уделать весь толчок. Потом подумал: надо попробовать, вдруг получится.  
ㅤㅤПотом дверь позади него хлопнула.  
ㅤㅤА затем пальцы в волосах сжались сильнее и окунули Фредди в эту кровь. Он всхлипнул и зажмурился, когда красное забило глаза.  
ㅤㅤОн нырнул на выдохе. Сколько ему осталось?  
ㅤㅤ _Господи, прости._  
ㅤㅤФредди вцепился в обод, пластиковая крышка прогнулась и треснула, Фредди никак не мог нащупать никого сзади, никак не мог упереться, никак не мог вытащить себя из-под воды.  
ㅤㅤВ груди начало печь.  
ㅤㅤНет.  
ㅤㅤФредди взвился, засучив ногами по полу, ударил по стене, ударил себя по затылку, пытался нащупать пальцы, пытался освободиться.  
ㅤㅤВ груди пекло.  
ㅤㅤВ груди пекло.  
ㅤㅤНельзя.  
ㅤㅤНет.  
ㅤㅤНельзя.  
ㅤㅤНужно.  
ㅤㅤОн вдохнул. Вода хлынула внутрь. Фредди осекся, закашлялся. Попытался взвыть. Попытался вырваться.  
ㅤㅤНи кашля, ни воя, ни свободы, только нестерпимая боль в груди, перемешавшаяся с холодом, расползающимся паутиной изнутри по легким.

ㅤㅤФредди открыл глаза и шумно вдохнул.  
ㅤㅤУтер слюни с подбородка ладонью. Сжал переносицу дрожащими пальцами, помассировал виски, пытаясь отогнать липкие остатки кошмара. Считай до десяти, приятель, и станет проще. Раз. Два. Три…  
ㅤㅤДжон его уже достал. Джон был кому-то должен, Джон пугался каждой тени и боялся (жаждал), что кто-то придет за ним и наконец-то заберет причитающееся.  
ㅤㅤФредди не был никому должен, но вынужден был подтирать Джону задницу, заставлять есть и вдавливать глаза на нужное место. Фредди чувствовал, будто они с Джоном прикованы друг к другу наручниками, и иногда, когда Фредди отвлекался от своего отражения в зеркале, он подумывал о том, чтобы отпилить себе запястье.  
ㅤㅤИли выпустить кровь.  
ㅤㅤВ очередной раз оцарапавшись бритвенным станком, Фредди пялился в зеркало на собирающуюся каплю, и думал, что Джон как-то задержался. Джону пора съехать. Джон уже достаточно испортил ему жизнь, чтобы портить еще и смерть, а сдохнуть в своей конуре Фредди сможет и сам, без лишних глаз. Джону было холодно летом и жарко зимой, он ныл и требовал, прятал блокнот с записями и параноил, Джон боялся лезвий, вида крови и боли.  
ㅤㅤПоэтому Фредди смотрел на истекающего кровью себя в зеркало, прикусывал язык и сдавливал глаза.  
ㅤㅤПоэтому Фредди все-таки вернулся в тот бар.

ㅤㅤТерри ждал его.  
ㅤㅤВ смысле, конечно, Терри не ждал. Может, посматривал с любопытством на дверь в первую пятницу после их встречи. Может, посматривал даже во вторую. Но в третью — уже точно нет. А Фредди пришел даже не в четвертую.  
ㅤㅤФредди рисовал дома засечки на стенах, ржал над тупыми шутками и подряжался на самую тяжелую работу, которую только мог найти в Лос-Анджелесе. Он таскал ящики, пропадал на сменах и нигде не говорил, что раньше был копом. Его особо и не спрашивали, а если спрашивали, Фредди пожимал плечами и рассказывал анекдот про восемьдесят шестой. Фредди убивал себя так, как только мог, чтобы Джон от усталости засунул свой язык в жопу. Фредди резался, когда брился, массировал глаза пальцами и отрастил ноготь на мизинце.  
ㅤㅤФредди много умирал. Во сне у него вовсе не было ногтей, и Фредди нечем было оцарапаться, чтобы проверить реальность это или нет. Ему, правда, хватало другой боли. Фредди захлебывался кровью, давился зубами, давился языком, давился водой, давился лезвиям, давился веревкой. Фредди вешали, с Фредди снимали кожу, однажды Фредди даже облили керосином и сожгли, но это ему даже понравилось. Он тогда кричал во всю глотку, но боли почти не испытывал, зато Джон забился в дальний угол и молча раскачивался; Фредди даже успел от него отдохнуть и не слишком расстроился, что почти не чувствовал своё правое ухо.  
ㅤㅤКаждый раз Фредди снова чуял в квартире тухлятину, вызывал управляющего и слушал недовольное ворчание, потому что больше никто никаких запахов не слышал.  
ㅤㅤ— Тебе если везде воняет, это мож от тебя несет, а, приятель? Без обид только, да? Без обид, да, но ты подумай.  
ㅤㅤФредди морщился, но сдержанно благодарил. Он даже думал об этом. Вонять вполне мог и Джон.  
ㅤㅤЕму хотелось, чтобы Джон сдох, и будвайзера. Поэтому Фредди все-таки пришел в тот бар.  
ㅤㅤИ к тому дню Терри его уже не ждал, но когда Фредди влез на соседний стул, все равно обрадовался. Это было чертовски вежливо с его стороны, радоваться появлению Фредди, и Фредди предложил угостить его в честь встречи.  
ㅤㅤТерри отказался. Терри сказал, что рад и готов заманивать Фредди халявной выпивкой. Фредди подумал обидеться, а потом тупо пошутил. Джонни был доволен. Терри заржал и по-хозяйски положил ладонь Фредди на загривок.  
ㅤㅤФредди не сопротивлялся. Он придвинул к себе бутылку пива, осмотрел яркую этикетку, сосредоточился на тяжелой ладони. Подумал: да и хрен с ним. И придвинулся к Терри ближе.  
ㅤㅤУ Терри была крепкая хватка и подвешен язык. После третьей их пятницы Фредди проснулся в каком-то задрипанном отеле и едва поднялся с кровати. У него ныла поясница, болели плечи, а горло пестрело пятнами. Во рту было сухо, Фредди мало что помнил, зато кошмаров не помнил тоже.  
ㅤㅤ— Рад тебя видеть, Джонни, — Терри неизменно салютовал Фредди бокалом и хлопал по соседнему стулу. Они пили, потом пили где-то еще, потом покупали фастфуд в круглосуточной забегаловке и шли пить дальше. Ларри хотел его себе, прижимал Фредди к стене, сдавливал горло и брал так, будто каждый раз мог быть последним.  
ㅤㅤФредди кончал не всегда. Фредди блевал, вис на Ларри, ржал и шутил. Джон был слабаком и вырубался раньше, а Фредди ловил каждое мгновение в одиночестве. Пытался думать, но все мысли заканчивались звуком расстегиваемого ремня.  
ㅤㅤ— Джонни.  
ㅤㅤЛарри вжался в угол сортирной кабинки и уперся затылком в тонкую перегородку. Фредди надеялся, что однажды она сломается, как сломалась крышка унитаза под его пальцами. У Фредди шумела кровь в ушах, а виски сдавило болью. Он стянул с Ларри брюки и белье, пнул бедрами толчок, пытаясь втиснуться в узком пространстве. Ларри глухо выдохнул, когда Фредди взял его член в рот, и потянулся то ли потрепать по макушке, то ли попытаться закрыть дверь.  
ㅤㅤНе стал.  
ㅤㅤФредди тоже было глубоко похуй. Он толкнулся носом Ларри в лобок, химозный освежитель царапал ноздри, но дышать иначе было нечем. В этот толчок Ларри затолкал Фредди в их самую первую встречу. Фредди не хотел умирать снова, не хотел просыпаться мокрым в своей кровати, не хотел слушать нытье Джона. Фредди заглатывал глубже и думал, что рука на его макушке слишком настоящая и давит слишком нормально.  
ㅤㅤЛарри всегда получал что хотел. Фредди сосал его член, а рубашка липла к телу от страха, спину прошибало холодным потом. Ларри всегда приходил за ним, чтобы забрать свое, он обливал керосином и вспарывал горло. Фредди боялся, что получит кирпичом по затылку, или снова нырнет в унитаз, или лишится скальпа. Но Ларри держал его мягко, настойчиво направлял, с сиплыми вздохами натягивал за волосы.  
ㅤㅤЛарри не идиот, вспомнил Фредди, и наверняка не хотел, чтобы ему от боли прикусили член. Поэтому Фредди медлил, лизал яйца, хватался за бедра и опирался на унитаз. Дышал химозной хвоей через нос и старался изо всех сил.  
ㅤㅤСзади хлопнула дверь. Ларри дернулся, Фредди почти подавился членом, а дверь позади него хлопнула снова.  
ㅤㅤЛарри хотел его себе, а Фредди хотел себе Ларри.  
ㅤㅤФредди слышал шаги, слышал журчание воды, слышал невнятные голоса, но на эти голоса ему было насрать. Здесь четыре кабинки и четыре писсуара, Фредди занимает только один, а если кому-то очень понадобится конкретно эта кабинка, Ларри обязательно объяснит на пальцах, почему надо сходить нахуй с такими желаниями.  
ㅤㅤЛарри обязательно прикрыл бы ему спину.  
ㅤㅤХотя бы сейчас.  
ㅤㅤЛарри прихватил его за волосы, сипло втянул воздух, надавил на затылок. Фредди не удержал равновесия и насадился, почувствовал, как распирает горло и как головка давит на корень языка. Фредди рванулся, но Ларри натянул его сильнее и глубже, уткнул носом. Яйца прижались Фредди к подбородку. Теплые. Мокрые от слюны.  
ㅤㅤФредди насадился на выдохе. Сколько ему осталось?  
ㅤㅤОн забился на пятой секунде, Ларри выпустил его, и Фредди отчаянно хватанул ртом воздух.  
ㅤㅤПочти. Почти снова. Но нет. Фредди закашлялся, отплевался в унитаз, утерся рукавом: по подбородку текло. Ларри застегнулся и потянул его обратно в бар, по-хозяйски прихватив за загривок.  
ㅤㅤВ эту субботу Фредди проснулся дома. В зеркале ванной он видел ублюдка, который просто пытался выжить.

ㅤㅤФредди теперь жил каждую пятницу. Бесился с треска таблеток. Резался станком для бритья. Щупал глаза. Подумывал о том, чтобы отпилить себе руку.  
ㅤㅤДжон ныл, у него дрожали руки, он боялся крови и того, что за ним придут.  
ㅤㅤФредди ржал с этой мысли. _За Джоном придут._ Это было так же нелепо, как фотки с открытым ртом, маленькие члены и шутки на похоронах.  
ㅤㅤПохороны Марвина Фредди, конечно, пропустил. Иногда он заходил к нему на могилу, иногда даже звал с собой Терри. Терри отказывался, пряча улыбку за бокалом, и Фредди думал, что это охренеть как вежливо с его стороны, продолжать ждать каждую пятницу в баре и платить за компанию выпивкой, несмотря на приглашения на кладбище.  
ㅤㅤТерри был охуительно вежливым. Ларри очень шло быть им.  
ㅤㅤФредди очень шло быть Джоном. Фредди шли дрожащие руки, боязнь крови и выпученные, как у мопса, глаза. За Джоном никогда не придут, думал Фредди, вы тут застряли друг с другом навечно.  
ㅤㅤДжон обожал тупые шутки, все еще ненавидел табак и сладкое. Фредди все еще травил Джона никотином и брал шоколадный шейк, если заходил после работы поужинать в закусочную. Домой Фредди сладкое не брал, потому что в его квартире все еще слишком несло гнилью от мебели, одежды и Джона.  
ㅤㅤИз-за Джона Фредди гнил изнутри и жил только по пятницам.  
ㅤㅤНадкушенный язык ныл от сладкого также как от соленого.  
ㅤㅤБыло хорошо.

ㅤㅤФредди встал перед стойкой с батончиками, выбирая, чем бы перебить аппетит во время обеда. Снова раскалывалась голова. Фредди влез в карман и нащупал бутылек с таблетками. Бутылек слегка холодил ладонь пластиковыми боками, но привычно раздражающего звука не было. Жгло под ребрами, тревожно забилось сердце. Считай до десяти, приятель, пока не накрыло.  
ㅤㅤФредди закусил губу и принялся медленно считать. Раз, два, три… Забить тубу ватой, чтобы таблетки не трещали на всю улицу каждый раз, как Фредди к ним притрагивался, было самой охуенной его идеей за последние полгода. Пять.  
ㅤㅤПосетителей почти не было, откуда-то из угла тянуло легким джазом, почти как в баре, где Фредди по пятницам встречался с Ларри. Шесть. Сегодня была только среда. Семь.  
ㅤㅤЧерт.  
ㅤㅤФредди почувствовал, что начал сжимать пальцы в кулак, но никак не мог остановиться. Давил и давил пальцами на пальцы, медленно выворачивал себе суставы. Бесполезное кольцо врезалось в кожу и мешалось, но так было даже лучше.  
ㅤㅤВ о с е м ь.  
ㅤㅤХватит.  
ㅤㅤСъеби из моей головы.  
ㅤㅤДевять.  
ㅤㅤСука.  
ㅤㅤФредди загривком почувствовал чей-то взгляд и ощутил, как по спине пролилась волна ужаса. Очко отвратительно сжалось, Фредди стиснул зубы до боли в челюстях, гадая, где сейчас уебок Джон. Тот, настоящий, который продал свою кровь в донорском центре за несколько баксов. Оглядывается ли он по сторонам. Подходит ли на цыпочках к дверному глазку, когда слышит, как кто-то подозрительно возится на лестничной клетке. Джон, должно быть, сильно кому-то задолжал, самой своей жизнью, если его кровь пропиталась страхом, ненавистью и трепетом перед каждым шорохом. Пропиталась настолько, что была способна отравить кого-то еще.  
ㅤㅤДес…  
ㅤㅤДжон просто обязан был сдохнуть где-нибудь в подворотне от заточки под ребрами. На меньшее Фредди не был согласен. Не после того, что Джон сделал с ним. Не тогда, когда до пятницы оставалось еще два дня.  
ㅤㅤ…ять.  
ㅤㅤ— Какого хуя тебе надо?! — ощерился Фредди, развернувшись в ту сторону, откуда на него так пристально пялились.  
ㅤㅤНикого. Проход был пуст. Откуда-то из угла играл джаз.  
ㅤㅤФредди пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы выдавить из себя воздух. Легкие как будто схватило спазмом, но Фредди упрямо высипел из себя всё, что мог, а потом так же упрямо вдохнул сквозь зубы. Помассировал запястья друг о друга, чтобы затем попробовать разжать пальцы.  
ㅤㅤ _Пошел нахуй…_  
ㅤㅤФредди осекся на половине мысли, когда заслышал шум чуть в стороне. Вдохнул еще раз — упрямо, глубоко, и оглянулся в сторону полок с бакалеей и крупами.  
ㅤㅤ _Он._  
ㅤㅤФредди уставился ему в глаза и замер, словно мышь перед удавом.  
ㅤㅤТолько не опять.  
ㅤㅤЛарри стоял перед ним — чуть схваченный временем за прошедшие годы, но всё так же спокойный и сосредоточенный. Странный и непривычный в джинсовой куртке и с пачкой спагетти в руках. Фредди показалось, что он почувствовал чужую ладонь в своих волосах. Загорелись щеки, заныли глаза, виски сдавило пульсирующей кровью.  
ㅤㅤСтало страшно.  
ㅤㅤФредди не хотел опять умирать и просыпаться в своей комнате липкий от ужаса.  
ㅤㅤОн мог бы поклясться, что Джон на его месте уже рыдал бы на полу, моля о пощаде. Джон обязан был сдохнуть. Джон, а не Фредди.  
ㅤㅤЛарри хмурился, подкидывая пластиковую упаковку в ладони. Спагетти трещали. Фредди с отстраненным раздражением подумал, что в них тоже стоило бы напихивать вату. Пытался предугадать, как умрет на этот раз.  
ㅤㅤЛарри молчал.

ㅤㅤ…а потом прошел мимо.  
ㅤㅤФредди проводил его взглядом, пока Ларри не скрылся за углом зала. Футболка под курткой неприятно прилипла к спине. Джон должен быть умереть, а не Фредди, но умирал все равно всегда Фредди. Фредди заслужил больше, чем дрожащие руки, выпученные глаза и шоколадный шейк в закусочной.  
ㅤ _ㅤКакого хуя…_  
ㅤㅤФредди разозлился. Пнул стойку с батончиками, едва не опрокинув ее на пол, сжал кулаки, прикусил язык, вцепился в волосы, пытаясь заставить Ларри вернуться и закончить начатое. Давай, думал он с яростью, давай же! Вернись и разбей мне голову о стену, пни под ребра, чтобы разорвало селезенку, наступи на шею, возьми банку консервов. Или пакет. Или штопор в отделе мелочей. Сделай что-нибудь. Сделай. Сделай.  
ㅤㅤЗакончи начатое.  
ㅤㅤФредди заслужил смерть.  
ㅤㅤФредди заслужил Ларри.  
ㅤㅤФредди заслужил проснуться.  
ㅤㅤФредди рванулся к выходу. Проскочил через кассу, чуть не запнулся о коврик, врезался грудью в табличку «на себя».  
ㅤㅤНа улице было светло и шумно. Где-то выше по дороге лаяла собака, дети с радостными визгами тыкали друг в друга пластиковыми пушками. Фредди вцепился взглядом в припаркованные автомобили, пытаясь отгородиться от детских криков, которые легко было принять за вопли.  
ㅤㅤНу же.  
ㅤㅤРаз… Два… Три…  
ㅤㅤЛарри, не бросай меня, я же тут сдохну.  
ㅤㅤЧетыре.  
ㅤㅤЛарри.  
ㅤㅤПять.  
ㅤㅤЛарри!  
ㅤㅤШесть.  
ㅤㅤПроснуться, я так хочу проснуться, пожалуйста…  
ㅤㅤСемь…  
ㅤㅤСлева от входа завели машину.  
ㅤㅤФредди отклонился, чтобы увидеть водителя, сделал несколько шагов, пропустил пожилую леди с таксой, рефлекторно открыл и придержал ей дверь. Потом подошел ближе.  
ㅤㅤ— Ларри…  
ㅤㅤХлопок пассажирской двери с непривычки ударил по ушам. Фредди поморщился от стыда, но извиниться у него не повернулся язык. Все ногти были у него на месте. Даже длинный ноготь на мизинце. Фредди попробовал себя оцарапать.  
ㅤㅤЛарри сидел на водительском, почти улегшись грудью на руль, чтобы было лучше видно окрестности через лобовое стекло, а Фредди чувствовал себя идиотом, пока вытягивал ремень безопасности так медленно, чтобы не было слышно его шуршания.  
ㅤㅤЩелчок замка вклинился в тихий звук мотора.  
ㅤㅤВ салоне приятно пахло освежителем.  
ㅤㅤЛарри сплюнул спичку, конец которой жевал все это время.  
ㅤㅤ— Я тебя убью, — пообещал он спокойно.  
ㅤㅤГосподи прости, подумал Фредди и отвернулся, рассматривая вход в магазин, беснующихся неподалеку детей и привязанную таксу. Он прислушивался к себе в ожидании с ядовитой злостью. Сейчас у Джона подожмется очко, а сердце пропустит удар. Сейчас он поймет, что все это время имел в виду Фредди, когда всматривался в свое-не свое отражение и давил, вправляя глаза на место. Ларри — не тот, с кем можно играть в игры или делать низкие ставки. У такого, как Джон, не найдется ничего, что можно было бы предложить взамен за его жизнь. _За Джоном, наконец-то, пришли._  
ㅤㅤФредди прислушивался к себе, надеясь на стенания, мольбы и всхлипы, но не услышал ничего.  
ㅤㅤОн вдруг почувствовал себя свободным.  
ㅤㅤИ наконец-то сумел смириться.  
ㅤㅤФредди всегда хорошо адаптировался и умел принимать неизбежное.  
ㅤㅤ— Серьезно, — повторил Ларри, не дождавшись реакции, — одно лживое слово и мне будет плевать, где мы находимся, я вышибу тебе мозги и ни капли об этом не пожалею.  
ㅤㅤ— Я не дам тебе повода, — искренне пообещал Фредди, тыкнув пальцем в крышку бардачка. Он потрогал царапины около замка, но дергать за ручку и смотреть, что там внутри, не стал. Ларри следил за ним непонимающим взглядом.  
ㅤㅤФредди только предполагал, что непонимающим, потому что читать по лицу Ларри было чертовски сложно.  
ㅤㅤ— Не может быть, — наконец покачал Ларри головой, видимо, придя к какому-то выводу. — Блять, какого… Только не говори, что ты просто зашел за продуктами.  
ㅤㅤФредди не знал, что ответить. Он просто пытался выжить. Иногда для этого нужно есть.  
ㅤㅤ— Ты покупал спагетти, — ответил он наконец.  
ㅤㅤ— Я надеялся, что ты сдох, — отозвался Ларри, и в его голосе Фредди почудилась попытка оправдаться.  
ㅤㅤ— Потому что тогда тебе не пришлось бы пытаться добить меня лично?  
ㅤㅤФредди еще раз ткнул пальцем в царапину и посмотрел на Ларри. Тот смотрел в ответ, приподняв одну бровь.  
ㅤㅤ— Ты считаешь, что я бы не смог? — уточнил он. Фредди подумал, что это охуительно вежливо со стороны Ларри, все еще уточнять такие вещи после произошедшего.  
ㅤㅤ— Ну, — неопределенно пожал Фредди плечами. Он мог бы сказать многое, но ответил гораздо проще:  
ㅤㅤ— Я так и не смог.  
ㅤㅤЛарри смотрел на него еще некоторое время, будто пытаясь выяснить, серьезно ли Фредди или шутит. Фредди не шутил. Фредди откинулся на спинку сидения и прикрыл глаза, пытаясь учуять запах Джона. Или услышать Джона. Он даже пытался позвать Джона, чего вообще никогда не делал, но Джон никак не появлялся.  
ㅤㅤУ Фредди ныли шрамы, тряслись руки и футболка все еще липла к спине. Фредди хотел жить.  
ㅤㅤЛарри достал новую спичку и снова сунул себе в зубы. Он смотрел в лобовое, осматривал окрестности, будто никак не мог успокоиться и ждал подставы. Фредди его не винил. Хотя, может, Ларри просто сбежал и находился теперь в розыске.  
ㅤㅤ— Тогда перед закусочной, — начал Ларри и снова выпустил спичку из губ, — черт… так вот, тогда перед закусочной...  
ㅤㅤ— Да, — кивнул Фредди, не дождавшись конца вопроса. Он и так понял, о чем речь.  
ㅤㅤЛарри цыкнул и снова уставился в окно. А Фредди хотел, чтобы Ларри прикрывал ему спину.  
ㅤㅤХотя бы сейчас.  
ㅤㅤФредди подумал и добавил:  
ㅤㅤ— Не бросай меня.  
ㅤㅤЛарри — настоящий Ларри — включил радио и переключил передачу.  
ㅤㅤ— Окей.


End file.
